dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
A Surprising Re-encounter!
"Yah!" Amara cried, jumping and slamming her knee into the neck of a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex. She proceeded to unleash a barrage of kicks, repeatedly at the same spot. CRACK! That was the sound of the mighty beast's neck cracking. Thankfully, her kicks were fast enough that the pain was slight. Amara was nothing if not an animal right's activist. "Big sister! I killed dinner!" She had taken to referring to Kurenai as an older sister, whether or not the woman liked it. Kurenai merely sighed at this brutish display. When would she ever learn... "Y'know, we could have just went down to WcDonalds and got us a Depressed Meal." "Have you been getting into the cannabis stash?" Casear chuckled, walking over carrying a large fish. "There's no such restaurant on the planet." Amara frowned. "My catch is bigger!" She lifted the gargantuan reptile over her head to show off. "True, but mine was a more difficult catch." Casear pointed out, and he wasn't wrong. Catching that fish took longer than he thought, and he currently was wearing no shirt and his pants were dripping with the water from the river. Notably, the scar he'd gotten from Frost was still plastered on his chest, perfectly sealed over. The scar wouldn't fade, he made sure of that. Kurenai glanced over at Casear's chest, noticing something...amiss. "No, I haven't been, you stupid idiot!" she retorted rather redundantly. "...Maybe they must've shut down, or something! ...I remember getting a burger, with fries and too much salt, along with a rather depressing motivational speech! It was the best thing ever..." "Probably a different restaurant." Casear shrugged. "And you're good enough at putting yourself down without needing any extra assistance from a speech, trust me." He trotted off, carrying the large fish towards home easily. Amara wrapped her tail around Kurenai's arm, and she was dragging the dead T-Rex by it's tail. "Don't listen to him Big sister...though he is kind of right. You're not very confident...but you have us! Who needs confidence so long as you have friends and adoptive family to make sure you're not sad?" Kurenai paused for a moment. "...You're right." She smiled; it illuminated her entire face as her emerald eyes shone brightly. "...Thank you, Amara." ---- Back by the house, Casear was wielding his sword for....rather....mundane purposes. "Amara, throw it!" He called, and Amara complied, chucking the gargantuan dinosaur high into the air. Casear quickly followed, chopping off the head, which he proceeded to kick far into the distance. Somewhere far away, it landed on someone's house, crushing their television. He then proceeded, with quick, precise movements, to cut the entire body in various sized slabs, which Ezekiel, down below, caught quickly and chucked to Kurenai who went into the house to have Baelia place them in the fridge. The same was quickly down to the fish. Surprisingly, this fridge could hold alot more inside than it's appearance outwardly suggested. Kurenai pouted; she didn't see why they couldn't just order some takeaway. "...You know, if you keep killing fauna, eventually we'll have killed all the dinosaurs...again..." Nevertheless, she did as told, until they had stuffed the fridge full of meat of questionable quality. Kurenai couldn't help but wonder what Samigina was doing right now, though her train of thought was quickly derailed by the smell of dinosaur meat wrapping around her nostrils, almost making her lose her noodles. "I have determined Kurenai-san emits verbal data of a negative quality more often than verbal data of the positive variety." Ezekiel said, showing her blunt nature. "World Wide Web searches indicate that overconsumption of fast food is harmful to the physical body. Master's method is far more controllable, and causes less damage to the body. Be thankful." Casear chuckled. "I believe she got you." She said, washing the blood off his sword before recapsulizing it. Baelia closed the fridge as the last bit of food was placed inside it, and began disposing of bones. Kurenai pouted; showing a rather cute expression. "...Tch, I didn't need that from you, robot." She snarled like a furious cat, hating it when people proved her wrong. "...Still better than killing an animal." She stormed off, pretty damn pissed off with these people- at times, she didn't know what she was here. Ezekiel followed quickly. "To be technical, any food you partake of is the remains of an slaughtered fauna of this, or any, planet. You are simply too stubborn to heed to my Master." Kurenai shot Ezekiel an angry glance before continuing to walk off. It was rather clear that something was very, very wrong. "...I'm not stubborn, you're just being insensitive!" "I do not believe it is possible to be "insensitive" without an instinctual understanding of the human emotions." Ezekiel continued. "Such things were not programmed into my being, at least, not a wide range." Casear let out his bark-like laugh. "This is a one-two punch of comedy you know." He had landed by them, following from the air. "Ezekiel, please stop goading her. Kurenai, come back to the house, we all have things to discuss, and now Amara is fretting over you." Kurenai scowled and turned around, before storming back to them. "...Tch, fine." Nobody really did undestand her, she thought. Of course, this was just all in her head; she was just a bit...nutso. "...Stupid robot." She muttered under her breath; though by this point, she'd given up on trying to argue with a highly advanced A.I. "I am not a robot, for that is an entity that is fully mechanical. I have a functioning body enhanced with mechanical devices." Ezekiel had heard this and was quick to correct the Saiyan girl. "The proper term is Biological-Android." Kurenai growled, "...Same thing, what's the difference?" She was not...technologically savvy, for one. Irritation could clearly be seen in his expression, her emerald eyes looking rather soulless. "I don't understand why I'm even here sometimes..." "The difference is quite simple." Ezekiel replied baldly. She formed a small blade of ki on her index finger, and cut her arm, deep. She didn't make any recognition that it caused any pain. "Oi!" Casear made a knee-jerk reaction, but Ezekiel waved her master back. "I have bodily systems of a sort. I bleed." Kurenai jerked back in surprise. "...Stupid thing, don't do that! ...Why the HELL would anyone just cut themselves to prove a-" she remembered the emotional kids in her high school. "...Never mind, but that wasn't needed, got it?!" "Seriously, that was overboard." Casear agreed. "Don't do that again, alright?" "Yes Master." Ezekiel replied, her eyes glowing. "Commencing reconstruction." The cut began to repair itself, like stitching over, only via skin. Casear, before the girls could continue to bitch at each other, quickly rushed them back to the house, where Amara tackled Kurenai, accidentally placing her face beneath her breasts from impact. She looked up at Kurenai. "Big sister, are you still mad?" Kurenai looked down at that wide-eyed stare that illuminated Amara's entire face. A reddish tint crossed her cheeks; she twitched for a moment, before regaining her composure. "...No, not really..." she said it through her teeth before relaxing her muscles- she wasn't as tensed up as before through just by looking at Amara's sweet smile. Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku